


Make A Wish

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Lee Taemin/Taehee, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Jongin and Ravi are rivals, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Magical Realism, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Part 4 of Gotta Go, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taemin and Minyi in Busan, Taemin is Tanya Lee, Taemin stays as Taehee even if Minyi is already 9 months old, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Jongin have been wondering who the company CEO was after he was stripped off the job and position, so he took the opportunity to find out who she is, especially when the marketing team were given a Friday night out at Ultra Violet, the bar owned by the mysterious 'Tanya Lee'. Little did he know, he would be meeting his love and the mother of his baby girl, his bestfriend Taemin that have been transforming as Taehee.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Half Hearted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
Kudos: 2
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> *may have dubious consent  
> *really explicit scenes hehehe yes the smut is shameless as in  
> *Jongin, Jongin's parents, Taemin's mom, Baekhyun and Sehun still call Taemin as Taemin even if she is Taehee. Taemin haven't returned to being a man yet :D

"Tanya Lee!!" The marketing manager exclaimed as he entered the department's office and made everyone in the room confused.

"I know her name now, CEO's name is Tanya Lee!! Woah!!" Even if no one asked, the manager spilled the CEO's name after he knew about it. His team have been so curious of the CEO's identity and name since she was appointed to her position so they're happy they could finally know the name they'd address to..

"So she's using an English name?"

"Yeah. And guess what?? We got this - an invitation to her very own lounge bar!! She owns one and she told me that since we had a dramatic rise on sales because of the efficient marketing last month, we're rewarded with a special invitation to her lounge bar with flowing drinks and food - all for free!!" The manager raised his hand as he held an elegant invitation wrapped in glittery silver and purple. Of course, all the employees were happy, including Jongin since he did his job well.

"Get your schedules ready okay? It'd be on Friday after our shift. She told me everyone should be there because she wants to thank us personally for a job well done. By the way, we got a project that was supposedly due on next week but it would be moved two weeks after so we still have time, and we could use that time to relax, drink and be motivated to work our best!!"

"Okay!!!"

\---

"Woah. Blonde hair!! It looks good on you!! What's up?" Baekhyun complimented Taehee as she took care of her 9 month old baby girl Minyi who got knocked out after playing with her twin cousins at her uncle Baekhyun's place.

"Thank you, hyung. It's nothing, I just thought that I needed a change on my appearance."

"It suits you well. You look like a natural blonde, really. You should've done that before!"

"I initially want to, but I didn't want Minyi to inhale the chemicals from my hair. I'm glad the smell of the hair products I used were not that strong."

"Taemin, I know you well. What were you planning?"

"Uhm.. I just think that it's about time for him to see me again."

"So.. you'd let Jongin see you and you won't run away from him anymore? No more hide and seek with your best friend and the father of your daughter?" Baekhyun was surprised because all these time, Taehee kept herself and her daughter out of Jongin's sight but in a blink of an eye, she changed her mind.

"Yeah I guess it's time to face him. I'll try not to run away again."

"Are you going to let him see Minyi?"

"No, of course not!! He won't see my daughter. She's mine and it's not like he's concerned about me and our baby. When we broke up, he also cut his connections with her."

"But you still let his parents take care of her.."

"President and Vice President Kim isn't involved with us, hyung. They're still mama's best friends and they're also my second parents. And whatever I do, Minyi would forever be their granddaughter and their happiness. I'm not that heartless to deprive them of their own blood."

"Even if that means they would continuously lie to Jongin and tell him that they haven't seen their granddaughter yet because you're angry at his family?"

"Yeah. They were also very disappointed in him so they keep Jongin away from seeing Minyi.."

"Actually, I don't know if your plan would work."

"I would just let him see me as the company's CEO because I don't think he knows that I replaced him in the office."

"Do you think his cousins didn't tell him about you, especially when they were there during your baby shower?"

"I told them not to disclose any information about me because I told them that my identity should remain a mystery."

"I hope this plan of yours would succeed. I'm always here if you need a back up."

"Thank you, hyung." Taehee smiled as Baekhyun patted her shoulder for support.

\---

"Huh? You'll reward the marketing team a night out at your lounge bar?" Sehun was shocked when Taehee told him about her plans.

"Yeah, I personally gave the invitation to the marketing manager."

"Okay, I should get all those drinks ready then."

"You'd be going there? And you'll mix the drinks personally?"

"Yes, I would be there and yes, I would mix the drinks personally. Jongin is there and I want to see what will happen when the two of you cross paths again. I mean, when you let him see you again."

"Actually, I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? We all know what will happen anyway. He would go to you, talk to you, beg for your forgiveness and beg you to let him see Minyi. It's too cliché and it's very predictable, I wouldn't even be surprised if he'll chase you, grab you and lead you to the rest room to kiss you and to shut you up."

"I know and I also have that in mind. I already got a plan so he won't haul me to the rest room even if he tries to."

"Whatever you say, I'd still go there. I'll be your lookout and I'll also be your standby rescue if those scenario happens."

"Thank you, Sehun ah. You're not just a business partner but a real friend."

"You deserve the world, Taehee. I'll just be here to support you."

After office hours, Taehee immediately went to the kitchen of the lounge bar to prepare the food of her special guests. She would cook all the food and dishes Jongin love - to make him remember their past memories and to torment him with it.

"Okay. Fried chicken, beef nachos and cheese, onion rings, bacon-wrapped asparagus and enoki mushrooms then grilled beef. Sehun would take care of the drinks but oh, yeah.. strawberry white chocolate bars then chocolate mousse. Nice. Everything would be ready by the time they arrive." Taehee washed her hands and took a deep breath as she started to cook.

"Taem, I'm here!!" Sehun went by the door to say hi to the busy chef of the night.

"Oh good thing you've arrived! Are they on the way?"

"The manager told me that they just left the office. We still have time but I'm afraid you have to get yourself ready. Make yourself irresistable so he'd definitely regret leaving you."

"That's actually my aim for tonight. Haha! You're just in time, good thing I've finished everything already. Anyway, I'll be back! I'll just get ready."

"Make sure he would drool at the sight of you!!" Sehun smiled and went towards the bar to get the drinks ready.

Taehee got her makeup done and she opted to have a fierce eye makeup while she kept the rest of her face plain - cat eyes accentuated by liquid eyeliner, light gray eyeshadow with a stroke of black by her double eyelid fold that made her blue gray contact lenses appear more dramatic then a swipe of an old rose-colored lip tint. She finished off her look by wearing a tight fit black cutout top that showed off her perfect S-line and her cup C chest since she's still breastfeeding baby Minyi, then a black skinny jeans that flattered her round butt. After she whipped up her favorite black orchid perfume and after she loosened up the curls of her blonde hair from being tied in a bun, she's ready to 'party'.

\-------

"Jongin, leave it there today. You could just continue that on your next shift." The marketing manager said as he went to check if his team was ready to leave for their night out.

"I'm actually having a hard time with this, they always asked for revision."

"Who knows, you could find some inspiration after taking some time to chill, relax and drink. You've been so dedicated to your work since you came here and it's been 9 months! You must need time to play so come on, everyone is excited and ready for tonight! And it wouldn't be nice if you're the only one that wouldn't come. CEO wants all of us to be there."

"Okay, I'll just make sure to turn everything off." Jongin sighed as he turned the computers off because as much as he wanted to just go home, he would have to go with his colleagues so they could meet the CEO herself.

Truthfully, Jongin was tired and he's not really in the mood to 'party', most especially drink his heart out when he still have to go to his parents' house tomorrow to beg for their forgiveness and to ask them where Taemin and their daughter live. He miss them so much and he regret everything he have done that made them go away. He knew that what he have lost is the most important in his life so he would do anything for them to come back and be with them again. It's been 9 months since it happened and Jongin didn't want be away from them for a very long time so he made efforts to find them.

Jongin and his colleagues arrived at a lounge bar with a sophisticated-looking façade that may be smaller than expected but was definitely eye-catching. It was like a hole in the wall restaurant but for people who appreciates art, it's a masterpiece and a hidden gem.

"Welcome to Ultra Violet. How may I help you?"

"Ah here! Miss Tanya Lee herself have invited us." The manager handed the invitation to the receptionist and they were led inside the place. Everyone was surprised because the place was big compared from what they thought, especially from the impression it gave to people before they entered. The interior of the lounge bar was classy - white and light purple LED roses were attached to the pillars and corners of the room illuminated the area while elegant swirls embellished with charms and crystals filled the walls. The ceiling presented a beautiful starry night sky that's still vivid even if it's blocked by all the lighting equipments, and the floors shimmered with purple hexagon glitters so everyone could still see their way even in the dark. They also passed by the bar that's filled with dark purple roses hanged upside down by a thread opposite a silver drape chandelier. Silver and purple couches were situated near the reception on the first floor that gave a space near the mini-stage complete with sound equipments. There were two flight of stairs on both sides of the hall which led to the mezzanine VIP lounges that also have a way towards the balcony and the palace grand staircase by the stage. Indeed, the place was a mix of royalty and mystery that justified the establishment name's color.

"Wow. This place is something!" The marketing team were led to the right wing VIP lounge and as soon as they sat at the couch, Jongin's colleagues exclaimed in awe.

"Indeed, this is more than expected! I only thought that she own a restaurant type of bar, like a pub or something. I never thought it would be as grand as this!"

"This looks like a cross between a restaurant and a hotel bar."

"That's true. It's so awesome and what's best is tonight, we'd drink and eat for free courtesy of our CEO!! Uwaaah this is definitely life! We never experienced this from the past CEO." At the mention of the 'past CEO', Jongin almost choked.

"Why? What is the past CEO like?" Jongin was curious on how people from his own company thought of him when he was still the CEO so he asked them.

"Uhm. We don't know him by face, we only know him by his name Kai Kim. We know the President and Vice President's faces and names but the previous CEO.. nope. That's why we're excited to meet the newest CEO."

"The Iron Lady. Yes."

"Uhm, does anyone know how the president and vice president is related to her?" Jongin got so dead curious since his colleagues seem to know a lot of things from his family and their positions in the company except for his appearance.

"We don't have any clue about it.."

"Ah, they said she's the president and vice president's goddaughter. Maybe she is previous CEO Kai's friend or something.."

"I don't know any Tanya Lee though.. hmmm." Jongin thought out loud but his colleagues just shrugged because they didn't know that he was the former CEO they were talking about earlier.

"Oh? Is that Director Oh?" Everyone got excited as Sehun went towards their lounge and smiled to everyone including Jongin like he expected them to arrive.

"Yeah that's Director Oh!! Woah. So he's here too!"

"Hello, welcome to Ultra Violet! I hope you'd enjoy your night here and don't worry, I'll take care of all your drinks. Here's the menu and if you want to get some, you could just go to the bar and I'll personally hand you the concoction."

"You'll.. you'll make it? You're the bartender?"

"Yes I am the bartender and I will make it as you wait, okay? I'll see you then! I'll just prepare my stuff. By the way, Tanya knows that you're already here and I bet she'd come soon. You can get drinks while you wait for her."

"Okay, Director!"

"Uhm, Sehun would be fine since we're not in the office. Plus it's a bit weird to call me director when I'm the bartender."

"We're sorry. See you later, Sehun!"

"Taehee, positive. He's with them. I told them that you'd come to them soon. Get ready, okay? Tell me when you're going there so I could watch over."

"Thank you, Sehun ah. Tonight is Tanya's night." Taehee took a deep breath and drank half of the strawberry cheesecake drink Sehun made for her as the alcohol would help her have enough courage to face Jongin again after almost a year.

\-----

"Cheers!!" They got their first drink for the night and started a toast to commemorate and congratulate themselves for a job well done. Their food was served by the table and as soon as Jongin saw the dishes, he suddenly felt different.

"Fried chicken.. beef nachos and cheese.. onion rings, bacon-wrapped asparagus and enoki mushrooms.. grilled steak.. how come they served all the dishes I love? Wait.. Sehun.. and goddaughter of mom and dad.. shit.. Taehee?" All of Jongin's thoughts were proven true and correct when he saw her. Jongin finally saw Taehee again after almost a year and she looked different with her wavy blonde locks, slimmer and sexier body and eyes with heavy makeup. She looked sultry and alluring like a siren coming for his life, Jongin almost forgot how to breathe until he was dragged back to reality when she greeted his colleagues.

"Hello, welcome to Ultra Violet!! I'm glad you accepted my invitation! By the way, I'm Tanya Lee. We're not in the company so you could just call me Tanya."

"Hi Miss Tanya! You're so.. you're so beautiful!"

"Ah thank you! Thanks to the makeup, I guess! Sorry if I look overdressed, I just got back from a makeup class."

"Makeup?"

"Yeah I want to be a licensed makeup artist so I'm taking some classes. They said I look good with the makeup so I decided not to take it off. But if it intimidates you then I could just-"

"No no it's totally okay!! You look so beautiful, it'd be a waste if you'd just take it off. I'm not saying that we don't want to see you with less makeup but I think it's totally fine."

"Okay! I'll let it stay then. By the way, congratulations for a job well done! We strengthened our market because of the new advertising strategies! That's one step closer to our goal, next is we have to cultivate all our businesses and attract more franchisers not just only here in Korea but also in other countries. We'll need your help with the graphics and all the advertising materials. Above all these, we also need your help to come up with an idea that would attract future clients and possible investors. Anyway, may I ask who's in charge of the graphics? It lasted on people's minds and it's one of our main target - to leave an impression to people, for them to want more and for them to demand for it. Who is it?" Jongin shyly raised his hand.

"So it's you. Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm Kim Jongin, graphics designer."

"Hello Jongin. Congratulations for a job well done! Thank you so much for helping the company. Anyway, I've been talking too much, go ahead and dig in! I personally cooked everything for you so don't be shy and eat as much as you want, I still have a lot inside and I could just refill the food later."

"Thank you, miss Tanya."

After a few rounds of drinks, some of Jongin's colleagues got hyper while some danced to the music that blasted by the centerstage speakers facing the dance floor that was filled with other people who went to have a good time. Jongin was still wide awake and he's still in his right mind but he doesn't have the courage to straight up talk to Taehee. He can't do it yet, especially when she acted like she didn't know him - she even asked for his name like they don't know each other even if she cooked all his favorite dishes so Jongin excused himself so he could take a deep breath.

Jongin puffed a cigarette. His heart started to beat fast while it also fell apart - he was hurt and he wanted to cry yet he was very happy because after almost a year since they broke up, he saw Taehee again. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, cuddle with her and be happy with her but he can't do it especially his colleagues were present. As much as he wanted to grab Taehee's hand and take her away so they could talk and they could get back together, he can't because he felt so small. His anxiety ate him up and he have to do something for that to stop. He told himself that he have to do it while she's around because he may never have the chance again. He doesn't know if he'll have another chance to see her again especially she's the CEO - she would be busy as hell and he's sure that she won't waste any of her time just to talk to him. His heart hurts and he can't take it anymore so after he finished a few puffs, Jongin threw his cigarette to the ash tray and went back to find Taehee.

_They need to talk_ \- that's what Jongin believed but it's not what Taehee needed.

Jongin found Taehee near the staircase opposite the bar and he immediately hugged her from the back without asking permission.

"It's me, and it's not just any random person who came here."

"What are you doing?"

"Please.. just a minute. I really need this hug. I really miss you."

"Get off me while I'm still nice, Kim Jongin. Your colleagues would see you! Ah, you haven't changed. You're still so reckless!"

"Taem, I'm sorry. Please come back to me." Jongin made the hug tighter and leaned his face onto her nape.

"No one would come back because it should've not happened in the first place! Let go or I would let the security take care of you." With Taehee's threat, Jongin let go of the hug but still held onto her wrist.

"Do you still love me?" Jongin asked but Taehee didn't say a single word as she just looked away and pretended that Jongin doesn't exist.

"Please talk to me and tell me what's on your mind, Taem. I want to know what you're feeling! I don't want to make assumptions on whatever is inside you. Please talk to me, Taem.."

"We don't have anything to talk about so why bother? We both decided to break up! You were even the first one who broke up with me! Besides, I think I've also told you everything that time! Just enjoy the night with your colleagues or you could flirt around and get laid. You're a bachelor anyway."

"Taem, please? If you want to, slap me! I know that I did wrong and you know I deserve that! Just please.. don't go away again."

"Who told you I'll be going away? I'm the company CEO, why would I go away? I still have to clean up all the mess that's left at the office of the CEO when you didn't do your job. Ah, I forgot, you only went to the office to get fucked so there's no way you'd work on it."

"Please, Taem. Let's not-"

"What, let's not talk about it? I thought you want me to talk? Now that I'm talking, you don't want to talk about it. You're pissing me off so just go back to them. Excuse me."

"Taem, please! Okay, let's talk about it if you really want to know what happened."

"Not now, maybe later."

"Ugh please, don't try to escape from me!"

"Why would I escape? This is my place! Okay, we will talk later. Meet me after I send Sehun off."

"After this place closes?"

"Yeah. That'd be at 4am."

"So I have to wait until 4am before we could talk?"

"Yes. You don't want to wait? It's totally fine with me. You could just go back to your colleagues or go home."

"No. I.. I will wait for you until 4am."

"Don't worry, your colleagues would be sent home safely. It's flowing drinks and food for your team so eat and drink as much as you could. Excuse me." Taehee coldly said and walked away from Jongin as she tried her best not to break down.

Jongin's colleagues started to bid goodbye one by one until he was left by the couch alone. He was still awake, just a little tipsy from all the drinks he had. Besides, he have to stay awake so he'd be sure that Taehee would still be around and she won't go away nor break her promise.

"I don't know what's up with you and Taemin but here's something that could help you stay awake until this place closes." Sehun placed a drink in front of Jongin and when he took a sip, he was slapped by the bitter taste he hated so much.

"Eeeeehh. I really hate the taste of coffee. Wait, you called her Taemin?"

"Yes, I called her Taemin because that's her original name. I know everything and it's fine. Anyway, I gave you coffee because you have to stay awake. If I gave you tea and milk, you would've passed out already."

"Sehun.. how is she?"

"She's fine. She looks different but she's still the same person that we know, maybe just fiercer, bolder and braver."

"I mean, is she okay without me?"

"Yeah, she's definitely okay without you. The first time I saw her since that day, she seemed to be very decided to forget you that's why I thought she was joking when she told me she'd let you see her again.."

"So.. you know about this?"

"Yeah, just this morning."

"I know you have been close to her since she's the CEO but.. I really need to ask you.. how's our daughter?"

"Ah your daughter? She's a super cute bundle of joy!! She laughs a lot, she smiles at everyone who says hello to her and she's very sweet! She loves to hug her mom and she falls asleep fast."

"Do you have any photo of her? I want to see her so bad.."

"Uhm, sorry but I don't have photos of her. Her mom prohibited us to take pictures of her because she knows that we might send it to you. Now that you're here, you could personally ask her about your baby."

"I understand. But uh, can you tell me more about her? I'll be dying of curiosity about my daughter."

"So yeah, she's already 9 months old. Her teeth is already growing so we gave her a teether as a gift. She really liked the jelly octopus and would always smile as she bite onto it! She's a cute, happy baby."

"Do you know her name?"

"Taemin named her Lee Minyi."

"Minyi.. she was supposedly named as Kim Minjeong if we didn't break up. I was so stupid, I chose to hurt them and let them go over someone who tried to kill my daughter."

"That's life. In the end, you could only have regrets."

"Our baby was born a few weeks earlier, right? Does she get sick easily?"

"No. She's actually a very strong girl. She only had colds and cough, Taemin didn't have any problem with her and they never went to the hospital because of complications. She's also a bit big than usual babies, especially her mom said that she ate a lot of cakes and ice cream when she was still pregnant with her. Ah, if only you'd meet her, you'd know what I mean."

"Do you know where Minyi is staying?"

"Usually when Taemin's at work, she stays with Baekhyun and Chanyeol because Seojun and Seoeun loves her like she's their real sister. Sometimes, she's under her grandmother's care."

"Mama.. she must be so mad at me."

"Mad? Yeah. Disappointed? Very. To be honest, even I was disappointed in you. I never thought that you'd really leave her like that especially when she was pregnant. I also never thought that you'd let her see you and Kyungsoo.. it stressed her out so much, she pushed your baby out even if it's not yet her due. They have been in danger and you could've lost them both, good thing they were both fighters. Now, you just have to face the consequences of leaving them."

"Sehun, what should I do? I want them back in my life! I mean, everything is gone - my car, my loft, my money, my credit cards, even my company but those are just material things and I got to live without them! One thing is for sure, I don't want to live without Taemin and Minyi. I've lost enough, I don't want to lose them too."

"Maybe you should just really have a heart to heart talk with her later." Sehun patted his shoulder and left.

\---

As soon as Taehee went inside her office at the bar, she leaned over the door and slipped down the floor. Everything flew quickly - what she, Baekhyun and Sehun expected happened because Jongin begged for her to come back, he wanted to see his daughter and did he hugged her so tight. Taehee felt Jongin's heartbeat - the heartbeat that used to be in sync with hers slowly got back in sync again especially she's back in his life. Taehee have expected everything that Jongin did but it still shook her entirety so with a shaken heart and a confused mind, she drove back home. When she got back home, Minyi was still up even if it was already 11pm.

"Baby!! Hello! Why are you still awake? It's already late, you have to sleep so you woud grow tall like your daddy!"

"Da-di?"

"Yes, I saw your daddy today. He wants to see you but I'm still afraid of what will happen.. it still hurts but it feels nice to see him again after 9 months.. I don't know what to do.."

"Maaaaa."

"Yes baby?" After Taehee's question, her cute little princess just hugged her neck. Taehee smiled and patted her back as she carried her around the bedroom so she could sleep easily.

"I told him we could talk later but I told him to stay until early morning. Am I heartless for doing that to him? I just want to see his sincerity. If he doesn't wait then we could just forget about him again. Ah, your milk!! Here baby, freshly pumped milk from me. Minyi ah, I love you so much!! I want you to grow up in a loving family but how would I be able to do that if me and your daddy is like this? Ugh.." after pumping milk, she carried Minyi again and patted her legs until she fell asleep on her arms.

"Oh? Taehee? You won't sleep yet?"

"Ah actually I just went home to put Minyi to sleep. I still have some visitors at the bar so I have to go back at least before it closes."

"Oh. If that's the case then I'll take Minyi."

"You could just take her from here later, mama. I just still want to hug her for the meantime."

"Did something happen?"

"Jongin.. I let him see me again after 9 months."

"Oh? That's good! That only means you've already moved on!!"

"It still hurts but at the same time, I'm happy to see him again. How I long to be back on those arms again. It still feel safe to be hugged by him.."

"Aigoo, my baby is still in love with Jongin even after all the things that happened."

"I don't know what I want. I don't even know myself anymore.."

"Are you willing to give him a chance?"

"I don't know but later on, we'll talk. I don't know what time I'd arrive home but please mama, take care of Minyi for me for the meantime."

"Sure. Go and fix your relationship with Jongin. It'd be a waste to throw everything just because of a potion. I believe he regret what he did too.."

;;;

Jongin didn't realize that he fell asleep alone at the lounge until he felt lips kissing his face. He let it continue for a while until he realized that it was not Taehee but another person that he doesn't even know.

"Holy sh- get off me!" Jongin tried to push the man away but the man was stronger than him so he just tried to crawl away towards the other couch.

"Chill, babe. You were even moaning earlier. It's okay, I'm very open to guys like you. Besides, you're my type."

"I'm already a married man!"

"Your ring finger said that you're not. You don't have any wedding band yet so I guess-"

"I'm not interested! Please! I'm a man!"

"Your dick is hard. You may be a man but you like men too. It's okay, it's totally okay to be confused. My name is Lucas. You are?"

"Kai. My name is Kai."

"Kai is a very cute name. So why are you alone? Where are your friends?"

"My friends are the bartender and the owner."

"Ah! So you're one of the people they allowed to get inside for free. Wow. You have the connections then. That's nice. You seem to be lonely, I think it's been a long time since your last. Maybe abstinence made you weak so how about a one time fuck?"

"I'm not even sure if you're clean! And shut up, I'm not here to fuck nor get fucked."

"Then why are you still here if you didn't want to fuck nor get fucked?"

"I'm waiting for the owner. We'll talk and go home together later."

"Are you in a relationship with the owner?"

"Sadly, it's over. I cheated on her."

"You cheated on her? How? Did you cheat on her with another girl or you cheated on her by choosing a dick?"

"The latter."

"Aw. You fucked up, man! You fucked up and you got fucked too! You're such a heartless man, you should get some drinks so we could talk about it more!"

"No, I intend to stay sober until she comes here."

"Fine. But really, you don't want to take my offer? It's free of charge. I just think that it'd be a waste not to have a great time with someone that's definitely my type. And you're hard.."

"Lucas, I'm not-"

"How about a blow? I could give you one so you won't have to stay uncomfortable having a hard on while waiting for your ex.. besides, she wouldn't know if you did something. And I think she wouldn't bother especially you're not together anymore.."

When Taehee got back at the bar lounge, all of Jongin's colleagues have already left the VIP lounge. Sehun was still busy as he closed the bar so Taehee went around to check where Jongin was and with a few glances around the dark and restricted areas of the dance floor, she saw Jongin moaning with a guy kneeling down in front of him. She saw Jongin fucking the guy's face and all Taehee felt was confusion.

"You want this right.. you want him to move on and to have someone instead so he won't keep pestering you. That's good, that means he still can't resist offers of sex even from strangers and this time, it's not because of a potion. That's good for you but fuck, why does it hurt so much?" Taehee shook her head and went back to her car again to take a deep breath.

"Fuck!!! Aaaaaauuuuhhhhh!" Jongin cursed as Lucas gave him a blow at the back of the sound equipments by the stage. Jongin tried to keep his moans down even if the music was loud as he fucked Lucas' face until he came inside his mouth.

"Wow! That was hot! And you're yummy! I'd be glad to do it again and maybe.. take everything to bed?"

"Shut up.. since that you've got what you want, fuck off and leave me alone! Oh shit.. ugh.. I have to fix myself so I won't smell. It's almost 4am.." Jongin left Lucas and went back to their lounge after fixing himself at the restroom. He didn't have any perfume so he got some from Sehun that was already done from arranging all the bottle of liqueurs and spirits by the bar.

"She's on the way back here. Nice, you really went on your way to wait for her until 4am huh.. the dedication.." Sehun teased and shook his head out of pity.

"I'll do everything just to have her and Minyi back. If I have to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, I'll do it just to be with her again. I've endured everything for 9 months and I have begged my parents and her mom to tell me where she is, I won't let this chance to be with her slip away."

"Ah by the way, have you visited Kyungsoo?"

"No. Since I found out that he attempted to kill Minyi and risked Taemin's life, I stopped caring about him. I know something happened between us but I don't care about that heartless fucker anymore. I'd be glad if he'd rot in jail" Jongin said as Sehun suddenly went silent because Taehee have arrived.

"Sehun!!! Haha good thing I came back on time. Oh? He's still here?"

"Yeah, he waited for you."

"So you really stayed and waited. Okay. Sehun ah, you're already done with the bar, right?"

"Yeah. I got something for you here. Drink it up, I know it's your favorite." Sehun gave a cup of Bailey's and vodka cocktail for to go so Taehee could have a good night sleep.

"Thank you so much!! Since everything is done, let's go. Jongin, follow Sehun."

Jongin followed Taehee and Sehun towards her car at the parking lot. Taehee went on the driver's seat while Sehun went to the backseat and Jongin was surprised especially when Taehee told him to sit at the passenger's seat because he never expected it. Taehee drove Sehun to his bachelor pad and in the end, it was only her and Jongin. Awkward silence filled the air until Taehee decided to speak up.

"You did a good job, sir Kai."

"What's the fuss? Why did you call me 'sir' when you're the CEO.."

"I only act as the CEO because the real one still needed to figure out his life, and you did a good job on your first project so congratulations. President and Vice President Kim were glad that you're back on track."

"I'm surprised. I never thought that you'd accept their offer when you yourself have denied the fact that you're the Executive Director before."

"Let's say that I did it because they're my mom's best friends and they're also my second parents. They know me well and in some ways, have raised me too. Technically not me, but your best friend Taemin. I want to help them when they needed me especially they're the reason why I got my degree so I think it's just right for me to pay them back by taking care of their company while the real CEO is out."

"It's been 9 months since then, you haven't got back to being a man?"

"Not even once.. It's been so long and I'm used to it now but I can still say that I'm a man, I'm just trapped in a woman's body. Anyway, speak up. You want to talk, right? Talk while I'm driving. I'll answer."

"Do you still love me?"

"Woah, what a straightforward question. Do I still love you? Hmmm.. I don't know. I don't know if my heart still beats for you. I don't know if my mind is still full of thoughts of you. I don't know anymore, I'm not sure if what I feel is love, disgust, anger, pity or apathy. I don't even know if I still feel anything, I don't even know if I still have a heart.."

"I understand. You must still be confused. Are you curious on what I feel for you?"

"No, I'm not curious about it because I know that whatever it is, it's not love. Jongin, what you've felt for me, it wasn't love; t was just mere companionship and comfort. It just happened that I was there for you when you 'fell in love with me'. I was the only one close to you, plus you never went out with other people so you were comfortable with me and you were used to have me around, you've confused it with falling in love."

"No.. I believe what I've felt for you wasn't just companionship and comfort. I love you, I want to be with you again and I have been miserable when it happened.. letting you go was the worst thing I did."

"Jongin, I just feed your ego that's why you need me. I was there to shower you love, make you feel important, give you whatever you need and make you feel good. I was only there for your convenience, to feed your ego so you'd feel important, so you would have everything you need and not lack anything. I was only a useful tool to fix you and make you whole. Maybe that's the reason why you need me and the reason why you want me back - it's not because you love me, it's because you don't want to lose the things that made you feel whole."

"But Taem, I really love you! If you want, I could prove it! I'll do whatever it takes for you to believe me again!"

"We've been through this before when you wanted to court me and I declined. I'll say the same thing I've told you before.. you were not in love with me and it's totally fine. You don't have to force yourself to love me. And guess what? You just proved that you didn't love me a bit because you were easily swayed away by a potion. By the way, how are you and Kyungsoo? Do you still keep in touch even if he's in jail?"

"I don't care about him anymore most especially after I found out that he gave you that tonic. He almost killed our baby! I'm thankful you didn't drink it.."

"Tss. Yet you drank that fucking potion. Whatever it is, goodluck to the two of you."

"Taemin.. how is she?"

"Who? Mama? She's still very mad at you. Even if you're her best friend's son, she was totally angry."

"I'm not asking about your mom, though I'm extremely sorry to her. I'm asking about our baby."

"Oh. You're asking about her as if you're concerned about the child you left to get fucked by your former nutritionist. Hahaha. Funny."

"I'm serious.. I want to know how she's doing. It's been 9 months.."

"My daughter is a strong girl, she inherited a lot of my traits. She's a cute and bubbly baby, her laughter is the best sound in the world and her smile brightens up my day no matter how hard, bad and difficult it had been. She's the best gift to me and thanks to you, I was given the best gift ever. I won't take all the credit, I'm still grateful to you because if not for you, I wouldn't have her. She's an unplanned baby made out of lust and greediness, I was just lucky that she still became a blessing and a gift to keep me sane and going so I think I'll be very satisfied with just her in my life. Besides, I really need to fucking be contented."

"I'm glad she's the reason why you're still so strong. May I know her name?"

"I named her Lee Minyi. She's Taemin's daughter so she's a Lee."

"I see. Uhm, do you have a photo of her? Or video? I.. I want to see her even on screen only."

"Even if I have a lot of it on my phone, I won't show it to you. It'd be better if you wouldn't know how she looks like."

"Please? I know this is a big deal for you but I won't be greedy to ask you to let me meet her so I'll just be asking photos or videos of her. I really want to know how she looks like."

"Get your photo album at your parents' home and you'll see how she looks like. Anything else you'd want to talk about? We're near your place."

"Do you even know where I live?"

"I heard that your bachelor's pad was sold and it's not like you have money to rent another so I'm sure you still live at the Hannamdong villa."

"Yeah, I stay at the villa. Uhm.. what do I have to do so you'd give me one last chance to love you? I swear I would do anything so you'd believe that I'm sincere."

"As of now, there's nothing to hold onto and there's nothing to believe at but I'll think about it. Jongin, there's more to life than just companionship, comfort, love and feelings."

"Will I still see you again?"

"Just to remind you, I work at your family's company and I am the boss of your managers. Maybe we could bump onto each other sometimes but my schedule is totally hectic so it might happen once in a blue moon."

"Can I go to your office and visit you?"

"I'm not sick nor convicted to be visited, Jongin."

"If I want to see you, can I just go to your office?"

"Ask the Executive Director if I'm free and if I am then maybe I could give you attention. You're the CEO of your family's company, you know what CEOs do. Anyway, we've arrived. Again, good work. Thank you for your cooperation in saving your own company. I may be the CEO but you're still the one who worked hard for it for the past few years. I hope you'd get to redeem yourself in the future, you're the only successor of your company so do everything you can to save it."

"Thank you for believing in me. You may not believe me with my other truth but I want you to know that my words aren't empty. I really love you."

"You've had a long day. Have a good rest."

"Uhm, can I offer you something? I mean, like water or milk or iced coffee that could fight your sleepiness while driving? I don't know where you live and I don't know how long you'll have to drive so I want you to stay awake. I don't want you to get in an accident when you fall asleep on the road."

"Do you have ramen?"

"Yeah I do. I have a lot because that's the only food I could afford."

"Sorry."

"No, it's totally fine. I don't mind and I really have a lot so I could share some with you."

Taehee accepted Jongin's offer of ramen, water and milk. The moment she stepped back inside their supposedly family house, she felt a pang on her chest. All her other things were still there including all the notes at the refrigerator, the utensils, her mug, even all the things she bought for décor. What broke her heart more was when she saw her toothbrush untouched even after 9 months.

"Taem? Ramen is ready."

"Um. Thanks." Taehee was taken aback when Jongin served her a ramen complete with sausages, eggyolks, mushrooms and cheese slices.

"This is fancy. Wow."

"Like I said.. I mainly eat ramen so I added a lot of things into it to somehow change it's taste. I figured that it'd taste better with sausages, mushrooms and cheese. Surprisingly, it's good. I want you to try it too, and I added egg yolks for you."

"Thank you."

"I know you deprived yourself from eating those things.. ramen, sausages, other processed foods and of course, eggs. I'm glad that you did because with your hard work, our daughter became very healthy. After 9 months, you could eat ramen with sausages and eggs again. You may have eaten ramen already but I would still consider it as your first time to eat it again after giving birth."

"Actually, it's really my first time. Even if it's been 9 months since I gave birth, I still haven't eaten ramen."

"Enjoy it then."

"How about you?"

"I can eat ramen all I want, I'll be full just by watching you."

"As if I would believe that. Come on, help me finish this."

"Okay. Haha." After sharing the ramen, Jongin looked onto Taehee's eyes with a smile. He never thought that Taehee would be back to their villa but he was more than thankful because she did. He just can't help but get sad since he knows that after she eat, she'd leave and everything would go back to how it was before - Jongin would still be alone at their villa while Taehee would be back to wherever she lives, and would take care of their daughter alone.

"Taem.."

"Um?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. It almost risked your life and I was such a bastard because I allowed that to happen. I'm really sorry, I hope someday you'd forgive me."

"Time will come, Jongin. It may not be now but eventually, time will come. Guess what, you're already one step ahead to forgiveness. Maybe I needed that apology so thank you for acknowledging your faults. Because of that, maybe I'm one step ahead to closure too."

"I love you, I really really really love you. This villa was too spacious for me alone. I hope one day you'd come back and live here with me." Jongin started getting emotional since he could feel that goodbye was only a moment away.

"Can you.. stay for the night at least?"

"I have to take care of-"

"I'm sure mama would take care of Minyi. Please? I just really want to be with you. I miss you so much and it hurts a lot! For 9 months, I have begged my mom and dad to tell me your whereabouts. For 9 months, I have begged your mom to tell me where I could find you because I want to be with you wherever you'd want to go. I have endured everything for 9 months even if I was empty so I'm happy that I've found you and you're finally here. Even so, I can't help but be seriously sad because I know that the moment you go, it'd be goodbye again." Jongin bursted into tears uncontrollably, Taehee was taken aback because she never saw him cry like that.

"Jongin, why are you crying?!?"

"I'm sorry, I really can't hold my tears back anymore." Jongin cried like a baby and hugged Taehee who eventually hugged him back even if she tried to pull away at first.

"Ssssshhhh. You're still the crybaby Nini that I know. I'm sorry, we have to go through all those painful things. As much as you were hurt, I was hurt too. When I left everything behind in this villa, I cried so much because I've made future plans here, had a lot of good memories happened here and most of all, it's our home but Jongin, everything changed. Because of pain, we've changed. Because of our choices in life, we've changed. And there are things that we can't do because things aren't the same anymore."

"I love you.. I really really love you. Please come back to me." Jongin looked onto Taehee's eyes and his whole face trembled cried painful tears. Taehee felt that Jongin wasn't okay anymore - his tears were mixed with panic attacks and anxiety attacks so she hugged him back tightly to calm him down.

"Things like this isn't solved overnight.. but I'm willing to slowly but surely open up to you and at least.. be friends again. I'd still be Taemin, your best friend. You know, I may have boobs and I may have lost my dick but it's still me. I still have the same heart and I still have the same soul while you're still the Jongin I grew up with. I'm sorry if you have to cry like this again.. In time, everything would be okay."

"I.. I don't want you to leave.."

"I would have to leave but this time, I wouldn't walk out of your life. I'll come here to visit and check on how you're doing when I have the time."

"Can I see Minyi?"

"Uhm.. not too soon. Maybe as time goes by since I need to get ready for it too. I hope you'll understand, I just want to protect my baby."

"Thank you."

"You should drink your bedtime milk.." Taehee said as she wiped Jongin's years away.

"I don't have milk at the fridge."

"Liar. I saw a mini carton of milk a while ago."

"That's for you."

"Aish this person. Drink that for tonight. I'll be okay, I have- oh shit, I forgot."

"Why?"

"I.. fuck, I forgot the pump."

"Pump?"

"Yeah. Breast milk pump. You know, I have a daughter and I have big boobs so I'm a cow in her eyes."

"Uhm. Ah. Nevermind." Jongin stopped himself from talking so he won't offend her.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Why did you even start if you can't finish it?"

"It might not be good for you to hear."

"Tsss. What a coward."

"Okay, I'll say it but don't blame me for it! Can I have your milk instead? I can pump it even without a breast pump."

"You pervert!!! Aish!!"

"I told you, don't blame me for it! You asked for it!!"

"Whatever! Ughhhh.."

"Can you stay here with me? It's only a few hours and it'd be morning! Please? Take a nap here then you could drive back to your home before lunch. I just want you to be safe.."

"Fine. I'll stay here for the night so get ready to sleep."

"I sleep like this.."

"You won't wash up?"

"Nope. I'll just wash tomorrow when I wake up."

"You're gross, eeewww!"

"What eeeww? Ya, the two of us have done that a lot of times before!"

"That was before!! Ugh."

"Now that I thought of it, it seems like you'd need to wash up more than I need to."

"And why do you say so?"

"Your cat eye makeup.. you need to take that off. And you kind of.. smell like the kitchen. You cooked our food, right?"

"I don't smell!! I smell nice!!"

"You smell delicious, actually. You smell like bacon."

"Really?? ugh.. do I still have my other clothes here?"

"You took all of your clothes when you left, I don't even have one to sniff at whenever I miss you."

"You wanted to do that?! That's very stalker like!"

"I'm just joking! But yeah, you took all your clothes. Wash up, you could use my shirts."

"Towel?"

"You know that we don't run out of towels here. Don't hesitate and just wash up!"

"Makeup remover.. I still have to get it!" Taehee went out of Jongin's embrace and went to their bedroom where her other essentials were left. She removed all her eye makeup and also her blue gray contact lenses until she's bare faced. She took the towel and immediately went to the bathroom not knowing Jongin was there naked and was about to wash up too.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!"

"Eish. What are you sorry for? It's fine, it's not like we don't have Minyi. And it'd be quicker to wash up together. It'll also save me from having high water bill."

"But.. I'm.."

"You're shy? I'll turn back then. Let's wash up fast so we could sleep."

"Okay.." Taehee continued to shower while Jongin was unbothered even if deep inside, both of them wanted to jump onto each other. Jongin finished up first and the tease walked around only with the towel by his waist while Taehee blushed as she miss Jongin's wonderful body. Taehee also finished washing shortly and was about to get dressed when she realized that her garments were incomplete.

"Fuck. I don't have clean panties. Ugh." She mentally kicked herself and just decided to wear Jongin's shorts without an underwear.

Jongin only wore his boxers and lied down the bed as Taehee dried her long blonde hair. Jongin patted the side of the bed, the side where she used to sleep at and motioned her to lie down so they could fall in deep slumber.

"Thank you for staying. Good night and good morning!!" Jongin kissed Taehee's forehead and hugged her closer to his chest. Taehee liked it, especially she miss sleeping against Jongin's chest.

Taehee had a hard time sleeping even if Jongin's arms were by her body because she was feeling horny. When Taehee felt her friend was also awake, she was pushed to her limits.

"Jongin.."

"Um?"

"I.. I don't have clean underwear.."

"Huh? Ah since you've taken all your clothes with you.. ah, would it be okay… for… you.. to.. wear.. mine.. holy shit." Jongin just realized that Taehee took her shorts off that have a wet stain by the crotch. The shorts were gray and it's thin so it looked like Taehee squirted onto it. Before Jongin could move, she attacked him with rough kisses.

"Holy.. shit… you're so hot.."

"Yeah? Yes I am." Taehee took her shirt off and let Jongin suck onto her big breasts as she moaned.

"Uhhh nooo I'm exposed.. I need to cover myself up.." Taehee grabbed Jongin's hard cock out of his boxers and sank onto it roughly.

"Taem!! I'm- you're so wet!!"

"You have to cover me.. nooo don't leave my hole open please.."

"Shit you're so sexy!! I never thought you'd be this playful and daring!"

"I'm not playing around.. uhhhhh please.."

"Taem… aaaaahhhhh so good!!"

"I… I miss this.. you feel so nice inside.. so thick and so big!! You'd surely stretch me up again!!"

"Did you really gave birth?! How come you're super tight?!"

"Noooo oh my gosh!!" Taehee's arms gave up and she leaned her breasts against Jongin's chest. Jongin took the opportunity to kiss her roughly and to arch his butt so he could thrust inside her harder.

"Ready? I'll make you taste the ride of your life again."

"Um yeah. Fuck me."

"I love you, Taemin." Jongin held Taehee's face and kissed her roughly again, then as soon as his hands were on Taehee's back, he tightened his hug and fucked her hard as she screamed in pleasure and squirted again. Jongin haven't reached his high yet so he just stayed still as he waited for Taehee to come down from her high.

"Gosh baby you're so wet.. I love you.."

"Take me as much as you want.. please. I want you inside me. I don't have panties, please cover me up with your cock. Jonginnie.."

"Fuck. Okay, I'll make it normal for you to not wear panties and I'll be sure to cover your hole up with my cock. I love you, Taeminnie."

Jongin have been through all the sleepless nights for 9 months and finally, he slept soundly as he hugged Taehee. What's best about it was they were both naked and they had some rounds of hot and wild sex because Taehee went on top of him before they drifted to sleep.

But Jongin's slumber was cut short because he decided to wake up earlier than Taehee, the known light sleeper who was surprisingly still sleeping sweetly.

"You're so beautiful.. I hope this would be the start of us getting back together. Please, Taeminnie.. please give me one more chance.. I swear I won't screw up again. I love you so much, I only need you and Minyi in my life. Fuck cars, bachelor's pad, credit cards, money or position at the company - I'll survive without it, but I'll never survive without you." Jongin didn't want to interrupt Taehee's sleep so he didn't kiss her even if he wanted to do it so bad. Taehee flinched so he took his arm out from her back as she laid on the bed and continued to sleep.

As much as Jongin wanted to caress Taehee's naked body, he could only look at it - her pale skin, her huge milk-filled breasts, her tiny waist, her broad hips and a scar he saw for the first time.

"So these are the stitches you got when you gave birth.. I'm so sorry. Because of me, your body had to be cut open so our daughter wouldn't be in danger. I'm sorry, because of me, both of you went through a lot. I'm really sorry.." Tears of apology and regret went down Jongin's face and before he got too noisy sniffing to the point of waking Taehee up, he went to the bathroom to wash up.

Jongin prepared canned corned beef and rice for the two of them, a bit different from his usual ramen breakfast but it's okay since Taehee was there and he's ready to splurge even if it means another week of eating ramen. While he was cooking, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Mr. Kim Jongin?"

"Uhm yes? How may I help you?"

"You have a package delivery, sir. Please sign."

"Package delivery? But I didn't order anything. You're.. you're from the mart, right?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for signing. Have a good day."

"Thank you." As he took the big and heavy box inside the kitchen, Jongin saw the note attached to it.

_"Well done, Jongin ah. You're a step closer to improvement. -mom and dad"_

"So this is from them? Tss." When he opened the box, there were no ramen nor canned goods but it was full of rice packs, cartons of milk, dozens of eggs, packs of sliced cheese, 3 whole frozen chickens, a few vegetables like potatoes, onions, garlic, leeks, tomatoes, cabbage and spinach were there. There were also mushrooms, dried seaweeds, anchovies, dried shrimp, some packs of frozen mackerel, beef and pork cuts along with a big container full of Kimchi.

"Oh? Kimchi? Is this.. oh my gosh mama made this? Woah!! The kimchi I miss eating so much!! Woah.." Jongin was so happy because he got ingredients to put at the refrigerator that could last for 2 months or more. At least, he get to have a variety of food and he wouldn't have to eat ramen everyday.

Before the food he cooked cooled down completely, he went back to the bedroom to wake Taehee up so they could eat breakfast together.

"Taem? Love, breakfast is ready!"

"Jongin… sleep more, let's go on a diet."

"Diet? Aigoo you must've been on a super strict diet. The results were good, you're so sexy but we have to eat.."

"Nooo.. let's sleep more.. eat later."

"Want me to join you back at the bed?"

"Um."

"You're cute!! You're super cute!! I love you."

"Loveyoutoo.." Jongin was left speechless with what he heard. He knows that Taehee was just sleeptalking or maybe still unconcious but she said that she loves him too, and that's enough for Jongin to feel so happy.

"Love, what did you say?"

"Mmmm.." Jongin pouted and got his phone and tried to make Taehee say it again so he could record it.

"Can you say that again? I want to record it so I could play it whenever I miss you."

"I love you, Jongin. I still love you but let's slow down, okay?"

"You're.. you're awake?"

"You're still the big idiot that I know. I have a daughter and I have always been a light sleeper so I'm already awake. I tried to go back to sleep but the smell of corned beef was so enticing.. but I.. I don't want to eat breakfast yet.."

"Sorry if I wake you up earlier."

"It's okay, I just think of it as Minyi moving and facing the other side of the bed. Anyway, I still want to do something else before I get up."

"Ummmm.. what is it?"

"Did you.. really miss me?"

"Yes I do. I miss you a lot. I miss you so much."

"Okay.. uhm. Hello, I'm Tanya Lee. I was actually born as Lee Taemin but I've transformed as Lee Taehee. You are?" Taehee asked out of the blue but it made Jongin confused.

"Hey, I've introduced myself. You won't do the same to me?"

"Huh? Ah hi. I'm Kai Kim but I'm originally and normally Kim Jongin. You can call me Jonginnie or Nini if you want."

"That's great! Nice to meet you, Nini." Taehee offered her hand for a handshake and Jongin took it.

"I hope we'd be good friends!" Taehee looked so angelic with her eye smile but she suddenly burst out laughing.

"This is not the ideal first meeting though, not the ideal place and not the ideal scenario. We look like two partygoers who hooked up and finally introduced each other after a hot and wild night."

"Oh. Haha yeah. We do look like it. Well you would have to dress up, I'll get new clothes for you so you better wash up first."

"It's okay. I'm okay with just being covered with the duvet. Those clothes would come off later anyway."

"Huh?"

"Jongin, while we're at it.. I'll let you.. do whatever you want to me. I'll.. uhm.. let's just say that we're like those people who hooked up after partying.. except that we have a baby and your parents are my boss.. you.. you said you miss me and while I'm here, I'll.. allow you to do whatever you want to do to me. Let's enjoy our time together before I go."

"Promise me some things first."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't run away from me again and that you won't ignore me again. Well at least not when we're at the company because I know it wouldn't be ethical for me to approach you when you're working but.. at least let's be civil when people are around?"

"Yeah sure. I won't run away and I won't go away again. I'll stay in your life and okay, I won't ignore you. Besides, it'd be more suspicious if I ignore you while people are around. They will surely gossip around more if that happens. Yeah, I'll treat you as a friend, besides your department knows that I know who you are."

"Thank you. Uhm.. I won't force you to let me see Minyi but please, please, when you're ready enough, please let me have a glimpse of her. I really want to see her, carry her and hug her. I want to shower her my love too. It may not be soon but I'd really wait for that day to come, I just hope that I won't have to wait for too long."

"Sure. Don't worry, I'll let you meet her soon."

"Thank you so much! I never really thought that this day would come!! Thank you, thank you so much Taem!! I'm so happy! Ah by the way, can I contact you? I mean send you messages, and if you're not busy.. call you? If it's also okay, video call? You know, just like long distance friends and such.."

"You can send me messages anytime and I'll reply when I'm not busy. For calls.. I'll send you a message when I'm not busy then you could call. For video call, same. I'll send you a message when the time is ideal. Yeah, sure. You could contact me."

"And.. since I can't go to your place.. can you come here too? As often as you could!! This villa is still your home so it's open for you anytime. I can't visit you and I kind of.. want you to visit me instead."

"Yes I'll do that. I told you about that last night, right? I could do that, at least when I'm not busy with meetings and such."

"Lastly.. can I ask Sehun for your schedule?"

"Sure.. if he'll give you my schedule."

"As long as you'll allow him, he'll give it to me."

"Okay. No worries but you know what? All those things that you ask for, it's all the things that a husband would ask to his wife after separation or divorce. It's nowhere near anything that long distance friends would ask."

"Sorry.. I just.."

"No, it's okay. It's not you being demanding. I got your point and I'll do that when I'm not busy. Don't worry about it. Anything else?"

"Can I.. hug and kiss you?"

"Hmm… only if you'll take your clothes off too. You see, I'm still naked under the sheets and it's quite.. unfair for me if you're wearing something on."

"T-Taem? By any chance, do you-"

"Yeah. I want it. I want you. I've been through 9 months of abstinence and I miss you too.. I mean, you may have played around but me, I just took care of my baby. I need love too.."

"I fucking swear I will never let you go again.. I'll work hard to earn your trust again. I love you."

"Aish you have too many things to say!! You're so annoying!!" Taehee smiled and attacked Jongin's lips again as she straddled Jongin's waist and felt his growing cock against her wetness.

"Holy shit, I've never seen you so hungry for me.."

"I've always been so hungry for you, I just can't do that before because I had a baby and going roughly might hurt her."

"I see.. but.. Taem.. I just remembered.. uhm.. do you want to use protection? You know.. we might.. have another baby if we do it unprotected."

"No, I don't like condoms. And it's okay, release it all inside because I love it. I just finished my period so I'm safe."

"So you.. you have those period nowadays like a real girl?"

"Yeah. As much as I want to laugh it off, yes, I get monthly period like a real girl. I don't know what happened to me but I think I'll stay as a girl since I also have the cycle. But one day, I still hope I could have my dick back."

"I miss your dick too.. someday, I would want you to fuck me too."

"Yeah that's also one of the things I want to do. I want my dick back so I could fuck you and make you see that I'm way better than that fucker who fucked you. I'll show you that I'm the best. I'll make sure that you will never forget me and you wouldn't want anyone else but me."

"I'll wait for that day to come then. Hehe. Taem, thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For coming back to my life."

"No worries. For repenting and for working hard for your company, you deserve a reward." Taehee leaned forward to kiss Jongin deeply yet sweetly. She held onto Jongin's hard cock and it's leaking of precum so she didn't waste time and squatted enough to position it against her hole and sank down onto it. Both of them moaned and as soon as Jongin bottomed out, Taehee gyrated her hips.

"Oh gosh Jongin.. uh I hate panties now. This feels so good!"

"You're so fucking tight!!" Jongin leaned over and kissed Taehee as he hugged her while Taehee's arms snaked over Jongin's nape to keep their faces closer. When Taehee stopped gyrating her hips, Jongin laid down the bed, arched his back and thrusted onto her while she's on top. After their release, Taehee complained when Jongin wanted to pull his cock out.

"Nooo!! No baby don't! Cover me up, I don't want to wear panties anymore!" Taehee moaned sexily and it made Jongin excited again.

"Holy shit, you're really the god of dirty talking.. baby, I just want to see you leaking my cum out. Later, I will cover you up again when your favorite friend gets awakened for the next round."

"Okay! I like that!" Taehee smiled as Jongin slowly pulled out and the cum he released started to leak out.

"What a glorious sight!! Gosh, I never thought that you'd really be here with me again.."

"Aish hahaha I know it's still unbelievable but I'm back, really. Uhm, want me to clean you up?"

"Yeah sure let's get cleaned at the bath- holy fuck Tae-!" Jongin couldn't move when Taehee leaned forward and took his cock inside her mouth. She looked at Jongin's eyes sexily and sultrily while sucking and licking the cum off the shaft. She only wanted to clean him up but she made him half hard again so she chuckled.

"There, it's cleaned now. Hello my friend!! I miss you so much! Can I kiss you?" Taehee said before she planted kisses all over his shaft and his sack.

"Taem.."

"Um? Why?"

"Can I.. clean you too?"

"Oh? Y-yeah. Sure!!" Taehee laid back to the bed, shyly spread her legs for Jongin, got her finger by her opening, got some of the cum and licked it while looking at Jongin's eyes again. Jongin didn't say anything and just went to lick Taemin's nether regions even if he'd taste his own cum.

"Fuck!! Jongin!" Taehee screamed as she felt Jongin's tongue going in and out of her entrance while also brushing her clit. In a few more licks, she squirted and Jongin was more than happy to clean her juices more.

"Taem.. you're so wet.."

"Uh please.. please take me again.."

"Gosh you're so horny. I love you so much!"

"Jongin please.."

"Yes baby, just a minute.." Jongin went to the bed and knelt down, then motioned Taehee to lay on her stomach. Since she have milk filled breasts, she went on all fours instead.

"Jongin.. please.. make it fast!"

"I'm going in, my love." Jongin' cock went back inside Taehee's entrance and since she's still as wet as before, he didn't have a hard time thrusting. He hugged her waist and roughly fucked her again as both of them moaned so loud out of pleasure.

"Uhm… love?"

"What?"

"Can we try something? I want to try anal with you.."

"Let's do that some other time, just release it inside again. Please? I need it so much!!"

"Can I.. slap your butt?"

"Do whatever you want, just skip my other hole. We'll do that next time.."

"Okay baby." Jongin lightly slapped Taehee's butt cheeks as he thrusted in and out of her. With every slap, her insides clenched hard and milked Jongin's cock more until both of them came again.

"That was sooooo hot!! Gosh.."

"9 months of abstinence did this to me. Sorry." Taehee became shy so she hid her face by Jongin's neck 

"No no no it's more than okay! I love it too! But woah. Gosh Taem, you're so hot!"

"Thanks, I guess? Haha. Two rounds done and now I'm hungry."

"Just wait for the food here. I'll heat it and let's eat here instead."

"I can go and eat at the dining table naked though.."

"Taemin? Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think it's that weird and somehow, I want to see your sexy back while you're cooking. Hahaha."

"Ah so you want me to heat the food while I'm naked too?"

"Yeah. I miss your body so much. After we eat, I will take care of you. You already took care of me for two rounds, I'll take care of you for the next rounds."

"I'm.. okay. I'll wait for that later. By the way, please have lunch with me. Mom and dad sent a big box of groceries earlier so we could cook something for lunch."

"Yeah I'll just go home after lunch. And don't worry about it, I'll take care of our lunch later."

"Taem, I'm very happy bot just with what we did but because you're with me. As much as I want to stop, I don't want to because I'm really grateful that you're back."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I became too harsh on you when it's not entirely your fault. But from now on, you don't have to worry about it. Let's just say that we'll be starting over."

"Starting over.. that's great. I like that."

"Anyway, just eat because I'm hungry and so we could finish early and proceed for our next rounds." Taehee winked and it made Jongin excited especially when his cock that was being caressed by Taehee's feet under the table started to wake up again.


End file.
